


Art for "Blackmail Material" by KiwisAndTea

by s_midnite



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Irondad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_midnite/pseuds/s_midnite
Summary: Just a five minute doodle I did on break at work after I read Blackmail Material. Sleepy Peter with his Iron Man blanket.





	Art for "Blackmail Material" by KiwisAndTea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiwisAndTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwisAndTea/gifts).




End file.
